


Voice Mail

by December21st



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony leaves Pepper a voice mail. AU for one scene in the movie. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Mail

"This is Pepper Potts, you may leave a message after the tone." That's his Pepper, crisp and efficient.

"Hey, Pepper, it's me." This shouldn't be working; he's on the other side of a hole in the sky. "I just called to let you know that I might have to break that promise I made about not dying. I'm sorry, sweetheart. You know how bad I am at keeping promises. But you and mostly everyone else will be alive, so that's a fair trade. You should see the stars here; they're beautiful. Bye, Pepper. Love you."

Moments later, he starts falling.


End file.
